


a time or two

by blazeofglory



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hot Boys Summer, M/M, bros being bros, but it's just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: “What’s one kiss between bros?”
Relationships: Mavrus/Tred Nevers
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	a time or two

**Author's Note:**

> naddpod gave us a Hot Boys Summer episode 0 and the naddcord went BUCK WILD over it and then this happened. is this canon compliant? technically! for now! 
> 
> title from "dirty little secret" because lmao

“I can’t believe they dared us to _kiss_ ,” Tred says, avoiding Mavrus’s eyes as he pours himself another drink. 

“Absolutely crazy,” Mavrus agrees solemnly. “Dude, I bet Mac messaged Hungry Mike about it to tell him about, like, respecting boundaries and stuff.” 

“Yeah,” Tred agrees, chuckling a little but stopping abruptly as he looks over at Mavrus. “Wait, did I cross your boundaries? I’m really sorry, man—” 

“Oh, no, dude, don’t worry,” Mavrus reassures quickly, stepping in closer to pat Tred on the shoulder. “What’s one kiss between bros?” 

Tred sets aside his solo cup and looks up at Mavrus, brow furrowed like he’s thinking hard—it’s the same look he gets on his face when sudden inspiration hits him and he hurriedly scribbles down song lyrics. It’s kind of cute. 

“You’re right,” Tred says quietly, voice soft. “It’s totally not a big deal. I mean, even making out wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Totally,” Mavrus agrees, and—he means to draw his hand back and step away. He means to grab a drink, which is why he followed Tred into the kitchen in the first place, and then he means to leave the room and head back to the other guys. 

But Mavrus doesn’t do any of those things. 

Instead, he leans in, and Tred leans up, and this kiss is _way_ better than the quick peck during truth or dare. Mavrus hadn’t thought much about that at all—it had been over too quick, all of them laughing and teasing—he’d just barely gotten the impression of Tred’s soft lips. But _now_ , they are alone, and there’s no reason for Mavrus to pull away just yet. 

Mavrus slides his hands into Tred’s long hair, and Tred grasps at Mavrus’s tshirt with eager hands, and they _kiss_ , eager and deep and hungry. There’s nothing casual about this kiss; they bite and they lick and it’s _hot_. Mavrus isn’t thinking much, too focused on the kiss, but he does have the fleeting thought that he _knew_ Tred would be a good kisser. 

When they part, Mavrus finally takes a step back, letting out a breathless chuckle as he reaches for the drink Tred had just poured and downs it all in one go. Lukewarm rum and coke—familiar and kind of gross.

“We should get back to the guys,” Mavrus says easily, a grin spreading across his face as he sets the cup aside. “The night is still young!” 

Then Mavrus turns away to go back into the living room, and he misses the way that Tred watches him go.

* * *

Days later, Tred is still thinking about the kiss. The _kisses_ , plural. The first had been so brief, their horns bumping together and their lips just barely touching, but the second kiss— _wow_. Tred’s been jotting down song lyrics about it for the better part of a week. 

This is a change of pace for him; Tred’s never been the type to wax poetic about romance before. Until now, he wasn’t even sure he knew _how_. But every night, laying on a lumpy mattress in a guest room, Tred adds to a song. A _love_ song. 

Maybe he’ll play it for Mavrus someday. 

And Tred isn’t stupid—he knows they’re not really in love. But he thinks they could be. He thinks he might be, even if Mavrus isn’t yet. 

In the days that have passed since the kisses that rocked Tred’s world, nothing has really changed—but Tred is going to rectify that. 

“Hey, man,” Tred says, joining Mavrus on the back deck. Mac and Mike are still inside, having some long, boring conversation about beer that Tred had been all too ready to bail on. 

“Sup,” Mavrus greets, holding out his beer can for Tred to cheers with his own. “Have they decided what bar we’re going to yet?” 

Tred snorts as he leans back against the railing, facing Mavrus, who’s sitting in the broken adirondack chair that’s barely upright. “Of course not. Honestly, I think we might just end up staying in at this point.”

Mavrus shrugs easily, looking unbothered. “Fine with me, it’s fuckin’ bullshit how much these bars charge for cover around here anyway.”

Tred nods in agreement, then takes a long drink of beer as he hesitates over what to say next. What’s a good way to say _I’m dying for you to kiss me again?_ He doesn’t want to come off pathetic. 

But he does want Mavrus to kiss him again. 

“Hey, maybe—” 

“You know,” Mavrus starts at the exact same time, and they both stop to laugh. 

“You go,” Tred says, and Mavrus smiles. 

“I was gonna say, it’s such bullshit I have to go to college,” Mavrus replies, smile turning bittersweet as he looks away from Tred and stares out into the empty backyard. “I don’t want the summer to end.”

“Me neither,” Tred agrees softly. He nudges Mavrus’s foot with his own, and Mavrus looks back over at him. Tred offers a small smile. “But summer’s not over yet.” 

“Guess we gotta make the best of it,” Mavrus replies, setting his beer can aside. “No time to be, like, maudlin or whatever. I can think of better things to do.”

“Like what?” 

Mavrus stands up, and Tred doesn’t move, and they are suddenly so _close_. Mavrus is a little taller right now, with the way Tred is leaning on the railing, but it’s still easy to hold eye contact. Mavrus’s dark eyes are _intense_. 

But then—Mavrus steps closer and his eyes slip shut, and Mavrus kisses Tred. For all the intensity in his gaze, the kiss is _soft_ —and Tred thinks that there’s a song lyric to be found there, about a man full of power with a kiss soft and sweet. Tred gets swept up in the kiss quickly though, and all his thoughts scatter to the wind. 

Tred drapes his arms over Mavrus’s shoulders as they kiss, pulling him in as close as he can, and he ignores the way the wooden railing groans under their combined weight.

“Hey, guys!” Mac calls out from inside, and Mavrus pulls back slowly, his gaze still fixed on Tred’s mouth. “Should we get a keg?” 

“Hell yeah!” Mavrus shouts back. He grins at Tred, stepping away and gesturing at the sliding glass door. At a more normal volume, he asks, “Time to go get drunk?” 

“Absolutely,” Tred agrees quickly with an eager nod. 

Mavrus turns to go, but then turns back around just as abruptly—he kisses Tred again, chaste, but still so sweet. 

“We should do this again,” Mavrus whispers when they part. 

Tred’s heart skips a beat. 

“Yeah,” he agrees softly. “We’ve got all summer.” 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: HBS hasn't even started yet and we already know that hungry mike is now _dave_ but i'm leaving this as-is for posterity's sake! guess this is already non-canon compliant aksdjsalkd


End file.
